


The Baptism of Poland

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Humor, Broken english, M/M, Might be wild from beginning to end, My First AO3 Post, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, takes place in november 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lithuania and Poland have grown apart in recent years, but what happens when Poland asks his ex to help him get baptized for his hundredth year of independence?
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Friends Like Poland

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever posted online, so although I'd really love criticism, bare in mind my writing is far from perfect :,)  
> Also, basically every country in this fic speaks broken English bcos they do that in the anime and I feel like it's a quirk not appreciated enough! I'll try not to let it get annoying or inconvenient to read. They do this because there are no articles used in Polish, for example, so it can be hard for a non-native English speaker to use them. I kind of just run with it at times.

World meetings were a drag for Lithuania. 

Any issues being discussed usually overlooked him, being small, poor, and commonly forgotten about, or on the off chance an urgent matter did concern him, countries like Russia or America would swoop in and save the day before he even had a chance to prove himself. 

This set of circumstances never stopped the nation from taking unabated notes however. Even if something wasn’t relevant to him right then, it could easily affect Lithuania in the future. He had to be punctual, he had to have control of any potential issue. It was the only way he could ever call himself a serious leader. 

But then he’d be reminded of countries like Poland, who did as they pleased at any given moment and took advantage of others at the very last second just to get by. And countries like Poland received all the credit for taking on issues they needed assistance with, despite smaller countries like Lithuania giving their all to be that assistance. Countries like Poland pretended to be good friends to the smaller countries that helped them, such as Lithuania, but in reality all they ever did was sit on their plastic asses and take advantage of them. 

And those countries, like Poland, slept during world meetings.

But something about this particular world meeting was off. Poland wasn’t sleeping, but he wasn’t exactly taking notes either. He just stared across the table deep in thought, seemingly in Lithuania’s direction...but he couldn’t be sure. At one point he tried mouthing for Poland to focus, but he didn’t react to it at all, so there was no telling what that boy was up to now. Lithuania finally got his answer when after the meeting concluded, Poland got up and approached him.

“Hey Liet! I’m sure you totally already know because of how big a deal it is, but I’m celebrating my hundredth year of independence soon! Isn’t that just the crazies?”

At first Lithuania wanted to object to Poland speaking to him at all, but that news hit him like a brick in the gut. Was that really this year? Had he really made it this far? 

“Is it really? That’s… I-I’m really happy for you.” He gave an approving smile he honestly couldn’t fight and returned to cleaning up his notes.

Poland smiled back but stiffened up once more, similar to how he sat during the meeting. It was clear he was debating bringing something up, but since he found himself lingering, it seemed he might as well.

“So...like… My independence day is really important and all to me, but there’s a big reason why. Cause, um… I’ve actually never gotten baptized before. So I thought I’d do it then. To celebrate.”

This made Lithuania perk up again, annoyed with himself for even entertaining the idea, but he had to ask.

“You’re a nation, why would you get baptized?”

“Hey man, your people baptized a hill before so I don’t want to freakin’ hear it! But I guess it’s like, I see it as a way of celebrating how far I’ve made it and all, and it’s like I’m clearing the slate of all my bad history or some shitski… You’re get what I am meaning, right?” 

He got him there with the hill thing. And surprisingly enough his heart seemed to be in the right place, which was somewhat admirable.

“I guess. Why are you telling me any of this?”

Poland shifted his eyes hesitantly, the words sitting on the ends of his lips but not quite making it out. “Are you really going to make me say it?”

A cold stare. “Goodbye, Poland.” Lithuania picked up his briefcase and began to make his way around his ex. He told himself he wouldn’t play anymore games with that traitor, and surely he was just going to reveal his new way of extorting “Liet” for everything he had left. Not again.

“Waitwaitwaitwait, fine. Ugh, always so stubborn. Thing is...I-I need you to come with me for the baptism. But…”

“As a legal guardian.”

Whatever Lithuania was expecting, it certainly was not that. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to Poland.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that? I think I might have something in my ear because for a second it sounded like-”

“Please Liet, it’s already hard enough to be asking so don't make this worse on me with the funny business!” His face scrunched up pathetically like his life was on the line. Could Poland be serious? “I tried in like the nineties but the priest thought I was a teenage girl so he wouldn’t budge! I need you to act as my parent or somethings so he lets me do it this time.”

“Ką? Why can’t you ask Hungary for that anyway, why does it have to be me?” This whole scenario was just ridiculous, he really never changed.

“What are you meaning? Hungary can’t be a parent figure to me, she’s like my sister, and I’m not close to that many people so it has to be you. Please?” He reached out and grabbed Lithuania’s spare hand while giving him an equally pathetic expression. 

Lithuania sighed to himself and tugged back his arm. “...It does look like you’re being serious about this…” In the end he was truly the pathetic one, letting himself be won over like this. What was Poland’s plan here anyway? He didn’t really want Lithuania to adopt him just to be baptized, did he? 

“Oh, thank you, man! Okay, so, like, obviously since I don’t want you to legitimately be my dad or whatever,” Ačiū Jesus! “I just want you to stand in as one, so we’re going to need to forge some paperwork. But, like, after that, woo! Baptism! You cool with that?”

As it turns out, Lithuania was quite familiar with forging paperwork. A little too familiar, in fact. Impromptu restraining orders against Russia don’t come from thin air, do they? 

“We can take care of that at my place. I’m not busy tonight if you want to come down?”

He should begin thinking just a little bit more before he speaks.


	2. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: v*mit mention and creepy Belarus.

Why oh why did he invite Poland back to his place? It didn’t even seem like a good idea at the time he proposed it. What was wrong with him? 

Mistake number one was letting him in, mistake number two was busting out the alcohol. Lithuania felt a bit nostalgic having Poland over and decided they should catch up over drinks, just a friendly gesture was all. And catch up they did. 

If by catching up you mean reminding themselves of why they grew apart in the first place. Their passive aggression did not mix well with vodka, and discussion of the baptism and how they were doing beforehand slowly spiraled into World War II and who really owned Vilnius and just every messy unresolved conflict they had with each other from the past hundred years, and God they didn’t hold their liquor well for Slavic countries. 

The last thing Lithuania could recall doing was vomiting, he wasn’t sure exactly where but it was probably someplace he’d regret doing it in, and Poland lifting his face up with tears in his eyes.

He was crying about something, sounding almost broken. His words were incoherent. They sounded important. 

Then he blacked out. 

He was greeted by a pleasant smell waking him up, something sweet. He half-consciously leaned forward and was met with a cold substance to the face. Blinking away something irritatingly sticky, his explanation was even weirder than what he suspected.

“Be...Belarus!? What are you doing here?”

Lithuania tried to wipe his face with his sleeve, failing to get the (what was apparently) honey off himself. Belarus was sitting at the foot of his bed, although something was definitely off about this bed, turning the honey in a small mason jar.

“At my own house, dipshit? Don’t wipe it off, you’re just making things harder for the both of us.”

Ah, so that’s what was off. He was at Russia’s house! That explains it…

What?

“W-what am I doing here? What are you even doing-”

Belarus stuck a cold, bony finger to his lips, telling him to shut the fuck up. “Hangover cure. And I was hoping if you were out long enough that the ants would eat your stupid face.”

That only explained about half of what he wanted to know, but this was Belarus we’re talking about. He sighed, slowly accepting his fate, and let Belarus paint his face wet and sticky. 

Memories of last night came to him in short bursts through his incoming headache, and although he had no idea how he ended up at Russia’s house, like, at all, there was still a bigger question that begged an answer.

“Um...Where’s Poland?”

Belarus decided her work was done and slowly returned the honey wand to the jar, letting out a breath of- what was that, amusement? 

“He’s with big brother discussing your little question from last night. He’s quite charmed you two would come to him for such a thing, given how he basically owned your asses in the past.”

Mistake number three, whatever the hell they contacted Russia about. This could not be good.

Before Lithuania could stutter out any more questions about the mistakes of his past, Belarus stood up and made her way out the door, muttering on her way out:

“Oh, and I made sure to take very good care of your body on the way over here, so no need to worry about that, huh?”

This was definitely not good. And, she was out the door now, perfect.

Lithuania stumbled his way out of bed, nearly tripping over himself in the process, and made his way to his old dresser. What he was wearing now was soaked in honey and barf, and after learning Belarus handled him at some point, he didn’t even want to know what else could be there. Thankfully there were still a few outfits of his in there, neatly folded just as he left them all those years ago, and he decided on a red button up with black pants. Everything else in there was a bit too formal for his liking; he didn’t want to be wearing anything close to a uniform while at Russia’s house ever again. Well, maybe a tie wouldn’t hurt, now he just felt under-dressed.

After getting himself situated, taking an indecent amount of time to wash his face off, he began wandering the halls in search of Poland. Lithuania was afraid of doing too much poking around as he didn’t exactly live there anymore, so he just did the quick head-in head-out for every room that appeared to be lived in. He eventually found him in Russia’s office, looking as out-of-place and uncomfortable as possible while Russia softly spoke to him, hovering his large hands over some documents. They both paused and looked over at the sight of Lithuania, Russia with a pleasant smile and Poland with the alertness of a prisoner being told he was free to go.

“Ah, Lithuania, you’re here! I thought you were going to sleep in forever, da? You always were a deep sleeper, so useless!” Russia’s words were cruel, but his tone was playful. It made everything he spoke a bit more menacing, like a child in a horror movie. “Come, sit. We were just talking about the baptism!”

Not having much of a choice in the matter, Lithuania made quick, annoyed eye contact with Poland before taking the seat next to him. So much for freedom.

“So as I was saying, I’m going to need you both to sign this to make the agreement official. I’m going to be a godfather, yay me!” 

Poland scowled and Lithuania almost whimpered. He picked up the contract before them and scanned over the paragraphs written in Russian, not quite believing what he heard.

_“With the Republic of Lithuania acting as the fathering nation to the Republic of Poland, should anything happen to the fathering nation, the Russian Federation will claim ownership over the territory as well as taking the role of fathering nation. The Republic of Poland will fall under Russian leadership and conform to Russian law. Failure to comply by any means will result in the termination of both the Republic of Poland and if necessary, the Republic of Lithuania._

_Should anything happen to the Russian Federation, then the Republic of Belarus will act as a fathering nation to the Republic of Poland. The Republic of Belarus will gain control over all Russian territory as well as Polish territory. The Republic of Poland will fall under Belarusian law should circumstances apply.”_

Lithuania blinked. They basically, drunkenly, sold themselves over to Russia. Russia was going to kill him and take ownership of Poland. He wasn’t even Poland’s real father… nor did they ever get to forging the documents claiming so!

“I can’t sign this! I-I’m not even Poland’s..eh... ‘fathering nation’, where did you get that idea from?”

“Hm? I know. But you said over phone last night that we could be real godparents to Poland, and since there’s no such thing for nations, I decided to apply my own terms to the title, da? That way is fair for everyone!”

“How is this fair, you crazy-face!? We weren’t even sober!” Poland slammed his fist into his lap, giving Russia the kind of death glare only he could really get away with. His face was too clueless to take seriously, nations agreed.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to sign! But if you don’t, I’ll just invade you on my own fruition.” Russia’s smile turned from cutely menacing to downright vicious. He’d backed them into a corner. Lithuania needed to talk this through with Poland, now.

“Well, uh, I’d love to sign this and help you gain position of Poland’s godfather, but without the documents claiming me to be Poland’s legal guardian, I can’t make promises like that,” Lithuania gave a faux smile.

It wasn’t smooth, but he already knew Russia was one step ahead of them.

“Yes, I made copies in case you weren’t prepared. My sister did drag you over while you were passed out, after all! Don’t worry, she told me to tell you she took very good care of your bodies, da?” 

What was with her and reassuring that!? 

“A-alright, thank you. Can Poland and I get these taken care of alone for a minute?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that contract doesn't look legally binding... at all, but in fairness both Russia and I wrote it on very short notice-  
> And I figure "fathering nation" isn't a thing. Is there a real name for it? Probably. But I do enjoy an extra bit of nonsense since I already don't take myself seriously!


	3. Selling Your Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've probably tampered with this chapter the most out of the ones pre-written so if something doesn't make much sense I'm sorry :,p

“Alright Poland, I bought us a few minutes. What the hell were we thinking!?”

Russia had agreed to leave his office for the moment, under the condition that he’d know if they tried to escape. Lithuania turned his chair so it more so faced Poland than Russia’s desk and folded his hands together nervously. Poland scooted his chair a little as well, but sat back with an annoyed, defeated expression, propping a foot up on his seat like a pouting child. The adjusted position revealed a bit more than Lithuania cared to see from his ex.

He’d changed his clothes from last night as well, and the garments seemed familiar, but Lithuania couldn’t quite pin where they were from. They were definitely feminine, maybe a bit drab for Poland’s usual taste: a black pleated skirt about knee-high and a loose, white silk top, patterned with bands of black and red designs across the chest and sleeves. Ukraine’s, maybe?

“I don’t want those psychos as my goddamn godparents,” he huffed in response flatly. “The fact we’re at crazy Russia’s house at all is a falter in my plans, we were totally supposed to get a move on like, today!” He followed this by muttering something about Lithuania being a crazy drunk for sure.

“Poland, please,” Lithuania sighed, gesturing for him to sit up. After dropping his leg, he continued. “This isn’t exactly fair for me either. In fact, it’s kind of a terrifying situation to be in…but we can’t just escape this. So what’s your new plan here?”

Poland's jaw dropped in offense, but Lithuania cut him off before he began one of his ignorant tangents. “I didn’t think I’d need to spell it out for you, but you do realize by signing the contract, Russia might kill me just to win you over, right?”

“...Oh, yes, that’s a thing too, I guess. Well I really don’t want to sign it now, not that I didn’t before! If Russia wants to invade me so bad, he can go right on ahead. I’ve taken care of him plenty of times.”

This situation felt all too familiar for Lithuania; it was almost ironic. He pinched the bridge of his nose, finding the blend of Poland and hangover to be the most unflattering concoction there is. 

“Poland, I know this is very hard for you to do, but just, listen, okay? We aren’t as strong or well-equipped as we used to be. We are well past our Commonwealth. You’d be taking on Russia alone, and that sounds like nightmare to me. If you really want to deciding this I won’t stop you, but I…” He found the rest of his broken spiel getting caught in his throat. “J-just please be rational about this decision, okay?”

The pissy attitude seemed to have left Poland, but instead he looked rather hurt. “So it’s really like that, huh?” 

For once Lithuania couldn’t get a good read on what he was thinking. 

“Like what, Poland?” 

He didn’t respond, and the two just sat in awkward, contemplative silence.

After a minute of this, Lithuania not wanting to push Poland anymore than it seemed he already had, Russia returned with that same cold smile of his. “You are ready to signing now, da?”

Poland sat up, eyeing the Russian on the way to his desk. “...Yes, but if you do anything to Lithuania...Jak sobie pościelesz, tak się wyśpisz.”

Russia took a seat, squinting at the words he didn't understand. “Nothing will happen to Lithuania. Why would I want to hurt my friend?”

Lithuania let out a hard laugh, not able to hold it in at that last comment. Even if he really were Russia’s friend, and even if Russia had never hurt him in the past, why would he pass up an opportunity as perfect as the one right in front of him? And even if he didn’t want to, surely Belarus would convince him. It would be a miracle for him to come out of this deal unscathed. 

“What is the funny? You are my friend, da?”

This reminded Lithuania to straighten up; he was the only one that really understood the humor in this anyway. “Let’s just get this over with.”

So the two signed Russia’s contract and remembered to look over the forgeries as well, not really speaking about Poland’s sudden change of heart last minute. He always got nervous at the weirdest of times...Could it be Lithuania actually got through to him? Impossible!

Poland rushed the process by the end to get them out the door as soon as possible, at last muttering to Lithuania “You got your keys with you?”

No, he didn’t have his keys with him, nor did he take a car here. They were dragged to Moscow with nothing more than the clothes and bodily fluids on their backs whilst unconscious. How could Poland forget such a thing?

“Wouldn’t it be great if I did?”

“Ugh. So what now? You’re not telling me we have to ask Mr.Godfather over there to take us home, are you?”

Lithuania peered over at Russia, who had now retired to the kitchen with his sisters chatting enthusiastically about his new role, probably. 

“Somehow things just keep getting worse for us, don’t they?”

~

The kitchen full of previously laughing and smiling Russian siblings grew quiet the moment they popped the question. Surely they were done-fore. 

"You need me to drive you home? But what about baptism?" Russia sat up, his eyes widened.

"Y-yes… We need to both go home and get ready for it. Poland and I don't have any belongings on us so-"

"It'll take whole day to get to Poland from here. No time for going back." 

Lithuania was stunned trying to process what Russia was implying. What sick game was he trying to pull now? Was he just never done making things difficult?

"Ha! You are the dumbass! You can just take us to a plane, we get there and back super fast. How else do you think we go to meetings?" Poland smirked, seeming to have bested Russia's flawed itinerary. 

Wincing at his bold insults to Russia, knowing full well Belarus was a mere six feet away, Lithuania had to agree. "We can compensate you for the flight, but… We just have to get home, there's no other way." 

Belarus calmly walked toward the two beggars at this, hands folded at her front gracefully, and stood between them and Russia. Her icy stare was enough to freeze them in place.

"Flying is no good. We must ensure you arrive to baptism safely." 

She lifted Poland's jaw with one careful hand, causing him to shudder in her grasp, inspecting his face as she pinched his cheeks beneath her fingers.

"You are a disgusting brat, but still you are useful to me. Can't afford to lose this so easily." 

After removing her hand Poland cupped a hand to his chin bitterly. They wanted to argue further, but there was really no convincing them.

"Don't be so glum. Come, we were just fixing breakfast," came a sweet change of tone from the back of the kitchen, Ukraine. "They'll join you in a minute, hm?" She ushered Poland and Lithuania out into the dining hall, her grip significantly more tender and loving in comparison to her family’s. 

Lithuania had to admit that although there was something that drew him to fancy Belarus (sometimes even he questioned what), Ukraine was definitely more appealing between Russia's sisters. She wasn't driven by causing fear like her siblings were and it was clear she wanted nothing more than to care for and protect them. Being the oldest, poorest, and most protective of the three… Reminded Lithuania a lot of himself with the other Baltics. He never really spoke to Ukraine much, but he had the least resentment towards her. That counted for something. 

The older woman sat the nations down and assured them they'd all be back in a minute, same as she did seconds ago. When she left, the same echo of life and laughter sparked from the kitchen once more, and for just that moment Lithuania almost forgot how terrible these people were. They were a family, a very scary, evil, ruthless family. This was hard to remember sometimes. 

And then there he was with Poland, loitering around at their large, empty dining table. Even if he used to live here, he was essentially a stranger in someone else's home. He didn't belong here, with Russia. He had no place anymore.

This was the most liberated Lithuania felt in a long time, and he didn't want to lose this ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jak sobie pościelesz, tak się wyśpisz" = English equivalent of "you weep what you sow", translates literally to "you made your bed so lie in it"  
> I may be learning Lithuanian (and I'm making an effort to not google translate any phrases in the language) but I'm not learning Polish anytime soon... so if anything is horribly butchered let me know!


	4. Dragon Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start on their road-trip to the baptism!  
> -  
> Apologies for the gap in uploads... I wanted to post chapters 4-6 at the same time, but I sort of ran myself into a corner on the last two, so after so mental battling, I decided it'd be better to just post 4 for now since it's done. The others are coming I promise!   
> I'm making it sound like chapter 6 is where it ends... I have a lot planned for this story so I don't want it to end so short! 

After a surprisingly peaceful breakfast with Russia's family, our pair of anxious protagonists choosing to quietly talk to each other instead of their hosts, it was decided they should start their trip as soon as possible to not waste anymore daylight. Maybe in hindsight before this plan they should've called for a ride from somebody more sane nearby... But no one would willfully go to Russia's just to help out jackass-Poland and tightass-Lithuania. Figures, their luck. 

Russia packed everybody into his car, Belarus by his side and their captives in back, and so began the longest road trip of everyone's lives. 

Given their circumstances and Poland's natural resistance to social interaction, he was already tired and found himself resting his head by the car window, peacefully warding off the sleep in his eyes. But… Poland wasn't allowed to sleep! How else would Lithuania distract himself from the inevitable, cornered conversation by the two scariest people he knows? He had to wake motor-mouth Po up right away.

"So Poland, uh… I'm still a bit confused about the circumstances surrounding your baptism. Shouldn't it have come with your conversion?"

He gave an irked glance to Lithuania and sighed, resting his face on his fist. "You all care about this baptism so much, it's like there's nothing else going on. Like, ya seen any funny movies lately? Jeez." 

God fucking dammit, Poland.

"When you get baptized we'll stop talking about the baptism. Deal?"

Poland huffed and shifted his eyes to the window, thinking for a moment sleepily. "Whatever. I never really got a proper ceremony or anything...It's kind of like how some peoples get married without a wedding. Just feels empty I guess... It's not like I'm getting re-converted, y'now." 

Lithuania frowned to himself. The lack of purpose made their situation feel a lot more pointless. "And this is meaning that much to you?"

"Yeah, man, of course! ...Are you getting cold-feet on me now because this is like, really bad timing to-" 

"N-no, I promise! It's just… This feels a little bit foreign to me. And we're doing a lot of lying to make it possible…" There was a sense of familiarity in Poland pressuring him to support decisions like this. Wasn't that what Lithuania was trying to avoid the other day?

"Bro, I promise, this is like huge to me." He was looking him in the eyes now. "I won't let you regret it. And plus you have huge bragging rights now, you get to show off that you helped a baptism in Wawel!"

"Wawel? Aren't we going to Warsaw? At least I figured, anyway."

Poland shifted to Liet in a sudden burst of energy, a spark in his eyes at the opportunity to talk about himself more.

"No, man, Wawel Cathedral! It has some wicked cool history. You know that story I told you when we first met about my capital? Well, I may have lied a little. I said dragon was in Warsaw, but he was actually in Kraków, by Wawel hill! Kraków was my very first capitol," he smiled fondly at the thought. "Dragon is actually called Smok Wawelski, the Dragon of Wawel Hill! Also, they totally store the bones of dragon at that very church, isn't that insane?" 

Lithuania lifted an eyebrow, more captured by Poland's ramblings than usual. "But dragons aren't real, right? There's no way they have real dragon bones there." 

"Well, they say the bones are actually from mammoths and whales and whatever, but that totally kills the fun in it," Poland rolled his eyes.

"Mammoth bones are still thing to be proud of," chimed in Russia from the front, who'd stayed awfully quiet until now. 

Poland grew a tad bit pale and continued. "Yeah, I suppose. But the church is also huge tourist spot and we've had loads of coronations there! Oh, and like almost all my royalty is buried there, so it's like… pretty big deal. Remember a little guy named Sigismund Augustus, eh, Liet?" He gave his ex a playful nudge and Lithuania groaned, his lips upturning.

"But most importantly, it's located where I kind of...began. And that's symbolic and all of that sentimental bullcrap. So I think it is good choice for baptism." 

Lithuania gave him a soft smile. It was nice to see his friend get so excited over these things. Well, it was kind of awkward to consider him a friend right now. He didn't quite know where they stood anymore. There was no way they could keep up their little rivalry for the expected sixteen-hour car drive without going insane, but their problems didn't just float into thin air either. Poland still took advantage of him, and he now had a recent example to throw to the pile. They still had some rotten history considered healing wounds too, and if Lithuania recalled correctly, it only took four shots of vodka to open them right back up.

But...

_The last thing Lithuania could recall doing was vomiting, he wasn’t sure exactly where but it was probably someplace he’d regret doing it in, and Poland lifting his face up with tears in his eyes.  
He was crying about something, sounding almost broken. His words were incoherent. They sounded important._

"Hey, Poland, I have another question."

The nation was turned back to the car window, watching the snow drift by in delicate haste. He really was too sleepy to hold on much longer. "Hit me."

Translating that command for a second, almost literally thinking Poland wanted Lithuania to hit him, he hesitated. "Are we friends?"

There was a lazy smirk in response. 

"It's about damn time you came around."

And before another minute could pass, Poland was out cold as the snow fluttered past them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person who wrote about Poland technically having been baptized before, I hope Poland's vision is both in-character and sufficient enough! I think he'd want some extra ceremony for this kind of thing, just being the way he is. If it still feels wrong and misinforming (even though I acknowledge most people don't get fake baptized after being real-baptized lol) just hold on. It'll make sense soon.


End file.
